Christmas Must Be Something More
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Selamat Natal  HitsuHina merayakan Natal bersama. Bagaimana natal mereka? Hitsugaya yang dingin, sedingin salju yang turun. Hinamori yang ceria nan hangat bagaikan lagu natal yang mengalun merdu. Baiklah  Selamat membaca, and review-nya pliss.


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**A/N: Selama Natal, All. God Bless You for this Christmas.**

**Fiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk Natal kita tahun ini.**

**Semoga hasilnya bakal bagus. **

**Selamat baca ya~**

**Warning : Abal Sangat, Gazeboo, Typo (s), OOC (?), Berantakan, dsb~**

* * *

**CHRISTMAS MUST BE SOMETHING MORE**

_Apa yang akan terjadi jika Tuhan tidak pernah biarkan salju__  
__Apa yang akan terjadi jika lagu Natal berbohong__  
__Katakan padaku apa yang akan kau temukan_

Bulan Desember, bulan putih nan suci. Salju mulai sering turun. Kebanyakan orang sudah mengenakan pakaian hangat mereka dengan syal yang melindungi leher mereka dari hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk di bulan Desember ini. Beberapa dari mereka tampak tengah sibuk berbelanja pernak-pernik Natal dan tidak lupa juga baju-baju baru sebagai tradisi menyambut akhir tahun.

Di pertokoan di tengah kota, sepasang kekasih yang sama-sama memiliki tubuh mungil dibandingkan dengan orang-orang di sekitar mereka sedang mencari pernak-pernik natal untuk menghiasi pohon natal di rumah sang gadis. Ya, Hitsugaya dan Hinamori. Sudah tiga kali mereka merayakan Natal bersama. Dan sudah tiga kali pula mereka membeli pernak-pernik Natal yang berbeda setiap tahunnya. Hinamori-lah yang memaksa Hitsugaya untuk menemaninya terus mencari aksen Natal baru setiap tahunnya. Ia ingin pohon Natalnya selalu terlihat beda setiap tahunnya.

"Shiro-chan, yang ini bagus, tidak?" Hinamori menunjukkan bintang plastik berwarna merah dengan tulisan 'Love Christmas' di tengahnya.

"Hmm, ambillah yang banyak. Jangan banyak memilih, kita harus segera pulang!" jawab pemuda berambut silver itu.

"Hmm, tunggu sebentar! Yang ini juga bagus!" kali ini Hinamori menunjukkan bintang yang sama dengan warna orange.

"Kalau kau mau, kau ambil saja dua-duanya." Hitsugaya berkata sedikit keras.

"Baiklah. Aku ambil semua ya!" Hinamori memasukkan keduanya ke dalam keranjang merah yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai aksen Natal yang beragam.

Natal memang spektakuler. Hari spesial ini bisa membuat orang-orang sabar mengantre di kasir berjam-jam. Hinamori dan Hitsugaya saja butuh waktu setengah jam untuk bebas dari antrean di kasir toko. Setelahnya, maskot toko itu, boneka beruang berwarna coklat kayu yang menggunakan topi santa claus, meneriakkan "Datang lagi~ Datang lagi~" Dan dalam hati Hitsugaya berkata "berisik!" Memang malang nasib boneka kecil itu. (ckck!)

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Hinamori, Hitsugaya dengan tampang kesal hanya cemberut berdiam diri berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinamori.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah jelek itu, Hitsugaya?" Hinamori menyinggung Hitsugaya.

"Hah? Jelek? Apa kau tidak salah lihat? Kau yang jelek tahu!" jawab Hitsugaya membalikkan singgungan Hinamori barusan. Dan sontak Hinamori langsung cemberut.

Kemudian, di rumah Hinamori. Semua telah berkumpul. Memang masih tanggal 18 sekarang ini, tapi hal ini tidak membuat keluarga dari Hinamori tidak sibuk dengan semuanya.

"Hei, kalian lama sekali. Kita sudah menunggu nih. Bagaimana hiasannya sudah lengkap?" tanya sang ayah, Kyoraku, pada pasangan muda yang baru saja tiba di sana.

"Sudah lebih dari cukup, Om," Hitsugaya memanggil Kyoraku dengan panggilan 'Om', yah, itu sudah biasa, sudah tiga tahun berlangsung.

"Haha, Hinamori. Kau tidak berubah ya! Masih saja merepotkan diri dengan perayaan yang satu ini. Kau benar-benar gadis baik," Ukitake, paman Hinamori yang merupakan adik dari Kyoraku, yang tengah menghabiskan liburnya di kediaman Kyoraku.

"Paman! Paman saja yang terlalu santai, sampai-sampai paman belum bisa memilihkan bibi untukku," Hinamori menyindir Pamannya itu yang pada sampai detik ini belum menikah-nikah juga. Seisi rumah pun tertawa mendengarnya. Sungguh kontras sekali, Hitsugaya yang berada di tengah-tengah keluarga itu sama sekali tidak merasakan atmosfer kebahagiaan yang terpancar di sana. Ada apa gerangan?

Seakan ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Kyoraku yang sedari tadi memperhatikan rawut wajah Hitsugaya yang menunjukkan kecemberutan, menghampiri pemuda berambut silver itu. Mereka sedikit menjauh dari Ukitake dan Hinamori yang sedang sibuk menghias-hiasi pohon Natal mini di pojok ruang keluarga.

"Eh, ada apa?" Hitsugaya kaget. Lamunannya buyar. Kyoraku menarik lengan Hitsugaya membawa pemiliknya ke halaman belakang. Tampak dihadapan mereka kolam kecil yang telah separuh membeku.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara," jawab Kyoraku. "Kenapa kau murung sekali? Natalmu tak menyenangkan?" lanjutnya.

"Hah? Apa? Eh, tidak kok!" Hitsugaya membantah kebenaran yang sebenarnya sudah terlihat itu.

"Hmm, kau berbohong di hari Natal ya…! Sungguh terlalu! Mungkin kau masih belum mengerti makna Natal yang sebenarnya," Kyoraku melangkah kecil, membuka tangannya dan membiarkan salju yang turun menyentuh tangannya. "Natal itu hari spesial. Secara umum, khususnya di bulan Desember ini, Natal akan menjadi hari nan indah, dengan salju, pohon natal, dan kekerabatan yang dominan terasa di libur Natal. Mungkin sulit bagimu memaknai Natal, karena keluargamu toh tidak di sini," Kyoraku memberikan ceramah kecil yang dapat membuat Hitsugaya sedikit terhanyut mengingat keluarganya di kampung.

"Hitsu, kau pernah berpikir, bagaimana kalau salju tidak turun di akhir tahun, bagaimana kalau di perayaan ini kita tetap bekerja, bagaimana kalau tidak ada libur di hari Natal?" Kyoraku kembali melangkah, mencoba menangkap beberapa salju yang turun. "Hmm, kira-kira bagaimana perasaanmu jika mengetahui semua lagu natal berkata bohong tentang Natal ini?" Kyoraku membuat Hitsugaya bingung. "Tidak usah dijawab. Kau pasti bingung. Intinya, bersenang-senang-lah!" Kyoraku memukul punggung Hitsugaya, membuat pemuda itu tersedak kecil karenanya. "Pergilah! Ajak Hinamori jalan-jalan! Aku dan Ukitake akan pergi ke makam istriku," Kyoraku memasang wajah sedih, ia teringat dengan sosok wanita berkacamata yang sudah 13 tahun meninggalkan ia dan putrinya itu.

"ehem, kalian ini, bukannya membantu kami di dalam," Hinamori tiba-tiba datang memarahi mereka.

"Hey, Hinamori, sudah selesai?" Kyoraku segera merubah rawut wajahnya, sedikit cerah.

"Ah, iya. Sudah selesai kok," jawabnya. "Oh, ya, katanya Hitsugaya mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan," Kyoraku mengambil inisiatif, mendorong Hitsugaya dan memberi kode klasik padanya. Hinamori menatap kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hinamori, kita jalan-jalan yuk!" Hitsugaya terlihat sangat bodoh dengan kata-kata ajakannya itu. Kemudian, hening untuk beberapa saat, dan dilanjutkan dengan senyum Hinamori dan menjawab, "ya,"

* * *

**Di taman kota dekat rumah.**

"Shiro-chan, kenapa dari tadi diam saja?" protes Hinamori pada pemuda di sampingnya itu. Mereka duduk di bangku panjang taman. Di taman itu jelas sekali beberapa pasangan tengah menikmati pra-natal mereka. Sedangkan Hitsugaya menciptakan suasana yang lebih dingin diantara mereka.

"Baiklah, Hina," Hitsugaya mulai bicara. "hmm, bagaimana Natal tahun ini? Kau senang?" lanjutnya.

"Ya, seperti biasa. Tahun ini dengan pohon baru, dengan paman Ukitake dan Ayah, oh, tapi tanpa ibu." jawab Hinamori dengan nada yang melemah. "Aku tidak pernah merasakan Natal hangat dengan ibu. Kapan sih ayah akan menikah lagi? Huh," sekarang Hinamori menggerutu.

"Jangan begitu! Kau harus syukuri semuanya. Ayahmu bilang, Natal harus menjadi sesuatu yang spesial buat kita." Hitsugaya mencoba menghibur Hinamori. "Natal itu pesta terhebat, akan ada salju, pohon di tiap rumah, kado spesial, Santa, lagu Natal, dan ada libur panjang untuk kita semua," lanjut Hitsugaya dengan ekspresi wajah yang bersemangat.

"Oh, Shiro-chan, kata-kata yang tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Manis sekali," mendengarnya, muka Hitsugaya langsung merah padam menahan malu. "Tapi, tahu tidak? Bagiku, yang paling spesial di Natal bukanlah apa-apa, bukan salju, bukan kado, bukan libur, bukan pohon juga," "lalu?" Hitsugaya bertanya.

"ah, Hitsu, kau jangan membuatku malu, kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan?" Hinamori menjawab, memasang rawut wajah malu-malu. Hitsugaya belum _connect_ juga, yang ia pikirkan, 'apa lagi kalau bukan pohon natal?'

"Yang paling spesial di setiap Natalku adalah, hmm, oke baiklah, aku jawab, tutup matamu," Hitsugaya gugup, sebenarnya ia masih bingung, tapi sekarang, matanya sudah benar-benar tertutup. Dan saat itu-lah, Hinamori memberikan kecupan di pipi kiri Hitsugaya. Bibir lembut Hinamori menyentuh pipi Hitsugaya yang telah dingin, dan sontak wajah Hitsugaya kembali memerah bak tomat matang. "yang spesial itu dirimu," jawabnya. "Di dunia ini, hanya aku-lah yang bisa merayakan Natal dengan Hitsugaya-kun, bahkan orang tua-mu di kampung saja tidak bisa. Makanya, natal-ku itu paling spesial dibandingkan yang lain," lanjutnya. Hitsugaya dibuatnya melayang terbang ke awang-awang.

"Hina, _I really love you very much, If you think it's excessive, you're wrong, 'cuz It's true when I say I never let you go in every second, in every Christmas. I LUV U_" Mereka pun kembali berpelukan satu sama lain, menghangatkan satu sama lain. Di tengah-tengah kehangatan Natal, setiap salju yang turun, dekapan yang tercinta, arti natal sesungguhnya. Kelahiran-Nya membuat hidup berarti, bukan?

"Shiro-kun, karena kau telah bersemangat sekarang. Ayo, temani aku beli kado Natal untuk Ayah dan Paman Ukitake," Hinamori menarik tangan kekasihnya itu memaksanya untuk bangkit dari bangku taman.

"Hei, kita kan baru saja beli hiasan Natal?"

"Tapi, aku kan belum beli kado Natal,"

"Ou.. Baiklah," mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju ke toko beruang Natal itu. Beruntungnya beruang (?).

* * *

**~THE END~**

**A/N: Wah, pendek, euyy.. Semoga cerita pendek ini bisa memuaskan para reader yang sudah baca.**

**Kalau masih OOC, typo, at least for descript, abal, dkk. Mohon maklum ya.**

**Review plis! GBU.**


End file.
